The Newest New Directions - Here We Go Again (Season 2)
by annalucindaberry
Summary: Season Two of my SYOC Fic ' The Newest New Directions' Applications still being accepted
1. A heart full of heartbreak?

**AN - and here comes chapter 1 of season 2 guys.. hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Summer was a whirlwind. Another year was beginning and the hallways of McKinley swamped with students.

A very familiar duo was walking down the hallway arm in arm smirks on their faces ready to kick senior year straight in the balls.  
Adam turned to the small Latina as they reached their lockers, after making sure they were together,  
"Senior year... Who'd have thought" he smiled and shook his head.  
Ade shrugged "just another year... Right? Except this time we win nationals!" Adam nodded at this  
"Auditions are tomorrow... So mall tonight to get the best co captain outfits?"  
Ade shook her head "I can't tonight plans with Jonah"  
"More plans with Jonah huh?" Adam quirked a brow  
Ade nodded "Yes because the more time I spend with Jonah the less time I have to think about... God... What's...? Her face... "Ade clicked her fingers bitterly as she spoke about her ex girlfriend "built like a soccer player... Dark brown hair? Runs away like a little bitch the week before regional's with nothing but a piss poor excuse of finding herself... Leaving her girlfriend to cry and cry over her the week leading up to one of the most important competitions in her life... When she decided that she didn't cry over bitches... Who... Who run away...?" Ade was practically screaming by the end of it and a few freshman kids were looking.  
Adam glared till they ran off and turned to the diva "Hayley... Her name... It's Hayley"  
"I know... I'm just doing that thing where I pretend I don't to give voice to my inner pain"  
Adam rolled his eyes and dragged the girl down the hall before spotting both their boyfriends, weird he knows, hanging out.

"Hey sexy" Jonah smirked and snaked an arm around Ade's waist causing Adam to cringe, how he missed his dyke, before Dev stole his attention.  
"I have something for you" the boy smiled and took Adams hand "meet me in the courtyard for lunch?"  
Adam nodded slightly nervous.

* * *

Lunch came quickly and Adam went to the courtyard looking around for his boyfriend before the marching band appeared around the corner and down the steps, followed by the glee club, finally Dev walked through the group as they were singing

**New Directions(Minus Dev and Adam):**  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love

Dev looked right at Adam and smirked, winking at his boyfriend before sliding down the rail to the boy taking his hand

**Dev (New Directions minus Adam):**  
(Love) There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
(Love) Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
(Love) Nothing you can say, but you can learn  
How to play the game,

Adam shook his head and pulled away running up the steps to join in with the boy

**Dev & Adam:**  
It's easy

**Dev and Adam (New Directions):**  
(Love) Nothing you can make that can't be made  
(Love) No one you can save that can't be saved  
(Love) Nothing you can do, but you can learn  
How to be you in time  
It's easy (Love)

Both boys stood in the centre of the steps circling each other as Adam sung to his boyfriend and the New Directions stood leaning on the rail watching the two boys.

**Adam:**  
All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

**New Directions:**  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love

**Dev and Adam:**  
All you need is love,  
All you need is love,  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

**Dev (Adam):**  
(Love) Nothing you can know that isn't known  
(Love) Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
(Love) There's nowhere you can be that isn't where  
You're meant to be  
It's easy

The group watched as the two boys slow danced slowly and the rest of the crowd had even tried to join in with the singing as they watched the head cheerio blush.

**Dev with New Directions(Ade):**  
All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need  
(Love is all you need)  
All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love

**Adam (Dev):**  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need)  
He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need)  
He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

Adam looked at his boyfriend and they met in a passionate kiss.  
"And now it's all over the big public make out section" Adam whispered against Dev's lips whilst Ade looked on with a knotting feeling building in her stomach.

* * *

Finn Hudson walked down the hallways of his alma mater smiling, Mr Shue had called him up over the summer and asked him to come and help coach the glee club with him and he couldn't wait. He'd been there at last year's nationals and watched their sectionals performance and couldn't wait to bring in his ideas.

"Mr Shue" Finn began as they sat in the teachers' lounge. "We need a strong male lead, that's what you're missing, now sure Adam has an amazing vocal range, and Dev has sass, but you need a man to perform with Ade, to get the crowd going" he looked up from his note pad.  
Mr Shue nodded as he sipped his coffee "Like... Finchel 2.0?" He smirked and Finn nodded.  
Both men began planning and watching the videos collected from the past year, when a couple walked past the open windows and they looked at each other knowingly.

* * *

"Hello?" Jonah walked out onto the stage and looked around for someone before spotting a tall figure "you're... You're Finn Hudson!" He fangirled slightly before switching back to his 'cool dude' persona and shaking his hand as Finn chuckled.  
"I wanted to hear you sing man, I hear you're dating the captain of the glee club and I thought we needed a strong male lead".  
Jonah nodded along "but what about Adam? He is the co-captain after all"  
"I love Adam 'cause he's practically my cousin, but when I say male lead, we need someone that the other boys want to be, and someone the girls want to date... Adam does that, just the other way round" Finn joked weakly before handing Jonah a piece of sheet music. "80s classic" he joked "kind of my forte, just follow my lead"

(Bold –Finn/Italics – Jonah/Bold Italics-Both)

**Standing in the rain  
with his head hung low**

Couldn't get a ticket  
it was a sold out show.  
Heard the roar of the crowd  
he could picture the scene.  
Put his ear to the wall  
then like a distant scream.  
He heard one guitar  
just blew him away

Finn began playing air guitar and Jonah copied, unsure of what he was doing

**Saw stars in his eyes  
and the very next day.  
**  
Finally the other boy began getting excited and jumped into the centre of the stage taking the microphone and singing into it; bringing it down onto his lap as he bent down.

_Bought a beat up six string in a second hand store  
Didn't know how to play it  
but he knew for sure  
That one guitar  
felt good in his hands.  
Didn't take long to understand.  
Just one guitar  
slung way down low_

Was a one-way ticket  
only one-way to go.  
So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop

Both boys began rocking out, smirking at each other and they played the air guitar and drums, imagining an arena full of screaming fans.

_**Gotta keep on rockin'  
**__Someday he's gonna make it to the top._  
_**And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes**_  
_**He's a Juke Box Hero.  
Yeah**_

**He took one guitar  
**_**Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes  
Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight.  
**_  
_In a town without a name  
in a heavy downpour_

Thought he passed his own shadow  
by the backstage door.

**Like a trip through the past  
to that day in the rain**

And that one guitar made his whole life change.  
Now he needs to keep

_**rockin' he just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'**_**  
that boy has got to stay on top.**

_**And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes  
He's a Juke Box Hero  
Yeah  
Juke Box Hero **_**(Oh) **_**  
With that one guitar he'll come alive**_  
_**Come alive tonight.  
**_**(Yeah**_**) He's gotta keep on rockin'**_

**He just can't stop**  
_He just can't stop_  
_**Gotta keep on rockin'**_  
**That boy has got to stay on top**_**  
He's got a real Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes.  
He's a Juke Box Hero**_ (**Yeah**)  
_(Just one guitar_) _**Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes  
**_  
_**Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero  
Juke Box Hero  
Juke Box Hero his got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes**_

* * *

"Guys I'd like to welcome back a national champion, one of the co-captains of the first ever New Directions" Mr Shue began and Ade crossed her fingers chanting "please be Rachel, please be Rachel"  
Cassie shot the girl a look "It's not going to be Rachel every single time Plaid Princess" causing Adam to glare at Cassie and the blonde Cheerio to back off.  
Mr Shue shook his head "Adrianna it's not Rachel but it's her counterpart Mr Finn Hudson" everyone clapped as Finn entered and Jonah put his arm on Ade's chair smugly.

"Well first of all I'm really happy to be working with you, I see a little bit of my old club in you and I know we can win Nationals!" He cheered and everyone cheered with him. "I just have a ... Few... Small changes"  
This caused both glee captains to sit up in their seats and glare at him.  
"Frankenteen... Or Adult... "Adam shrugged before continuing "as much as we know you love singing 80s rock songs you cannot rejoin the glee club as sadly you graduated, even though nobody actually knows how"  
Finn shook his head "thanks cuz love you too" before taking a deep breath "We've decided to take a different direction this year, introducing our new male lead ... Jonah Holloway"  
Adam shot up "I'm sorry what?!"  
Both Jonah and Ade shot Adam apologetic looks.  
"Do you have_ nothing_ to say about this Ade?!" When the smaller diva didn't reply he stormed out of the class room, tears spilling down his cheeks untouched

**You shouted out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**Ricochet, you take your aim**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**

Making his way into the auditorium Adam stood on stage, pretending the entire glee club was out there and began singing louder, flaring his arms out.

**Cut me down**  
**But it's you who'll have further to fall**  
**Ghost town and haunted love**  
**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**  
**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**Ricochet, you take your aim**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**I am titanium**  
**I am titanium**

**Stone-hard, machine gun**  
**Firing at the ones who run**  
**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

He looked around the empty room, realising he was alone, and sat on the floor singing the last part softer, looking up into the sky, wondering when he'd finally get his chance.

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**I am titanium**

* * *

A week later and Adam had slightly come around, if having a ...'straight' couple as the main voices he'd allow it, besides if Adrianna was mainly duetting with her toy at least it have him more chances for solos.

Ade and Jonah were onstage performing a new duet, Ade's choice clearly and everyone watched bored of the 'loved up couple'.

Jonah:  
A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dear Mad'moiselle  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?

Hayley walked down the hallway as she heard Adrianna's voice smirking as she sped up slipping into the auditorium before seeing her with some... Boy...

Adrianna:  
A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret

Jonah:  
My name is Marius Pontmercy

Adrianna:  
And mine's Cosette

Jonah:  
Cosette, I don't know what to say

Adrianna:  
Then make no sound

Jonah:  
I am lost

Adrianna:  
I am found!

Ade took Jonah's hand and held it to her heart, before he spun her around, Hayley glaring at the scene trying to keep herself from going up there and taking her girl back, but instead she stood at the back, watching.

Jonah (Hayley)  
A heart full of love (She was never mine to lose)

Adrianna:  
A heart full of you (Why regret what could not be?)

Jonah:  
A single look and then I knew. (These are words she'll never say)

Adrianna:  
I knew it too. (Not to me...)

Hayley wiped a tear, as she saw how happy the girl was with whomever this new guy was, but she couldn't stop this sinking feeling in her chest.

Jonah:  
From today... (Not to me...)

Adrianna:  
Every day (Not for me...)

Adrianna & Jonah (Hayley):  
For it isn't a dream (Her hearts full of love)  
Not a dream (She will never)  
After all! (Feel this way...)


	2. And I can't change

**AN- And we welcome a new character today... I hope you all like her as I love writing her.. I have such a BIG BIG BIG request from you all, please listen to the songs when you read them, as it will make such big difference, ESPECIALLY Adrianna and Hayley's duet at the end which is 'Same Love'**

* * *

William Schuester was stuck. How was he going to inspire the group this year, he thought back to previous years and it clicked. Later on that day as the glee club Mr Shue smiled as Adam introduced a new member of the glee club, Annabelle. After introducing the new girl he wrote a word on the white board and everyone groaned.

"Duets?" Cassie sneered "Do I need to give the vocal smack down to everyone again this year?" The comment causing several people to roll their eyes  
"I would just like to point out that Adam and I were not allowed to participate in this competition therefore it was hardly a smack down and more like finding out which one of you had the least mediocre voice to land us _third _place at regional's" Ade reminded the blonde who was about to leap out of her chair stopped by Cyrus.

Mr Shue interrupted before anything could get too messy.  
"We are going to leave two things up to the fate of the hat this year..." He started before he was interrupted by Adam.  
"Oh... My god!" He shot up in his seat.  
Everyone quickly turned to look in the same direction as the boy as a familiar figure walked in...  
"Walk into the club like what up I got a big -"  
"Hayley!" Mr Shue stopped the girl finishing the sentence and she smirked  
"Hey Schuester" the brunette walked into the room high giving Luke, Cyrus and Dev before hugging Adam who had a brow raised  
"Cali couldn't handle me..." She shrugged and looked at Ade who had no expression on her face.  
Everyone turned to the ex-lovers as the diva stood blankly ahead "Mr Shue, would you please tell us this week's lesson so that Jonah and I can leave to rehearse our perfect, loved up, _couple_ duet." She longed out the word couple and Hayley's face dropped.

Will nodded before continued "I've written everyone's name in this hat" he picked up the first one before holding out another "this one contains a genre... That will be what type of song you need to sing" he eyed everyone up "Ade, Adam, Cassie, Dolly, Cyrus and Dev" Adam wrinkled his nose unhappily knowing he wouldn't be partnered with his boyfriend or diva:

After the said 6 wrote their names down and put them in the hat he held it them out to Hayley "Since you're back I'll let you have first pick" he smiled and Hayley nodded choosing a genre first.  
"Hip Hop. Score." She fist pumped and bit her lip choosing a name, her lip curled upward. "I ... I got Adrianna" she said in shock.  
Ade stood up "You're lying you didn't get me!"  
Hayley held the piece of paper so the group could see it was signed with an A and a small star.  
"That could have been Adam!" Ade replied her face dropping.  
"Ade we can all tell that it's you because of the star, now sit you're little lesbia... Ass down and deal with it" Adam smirked happily as he hoped the exes would get partnered together, and Jonah frowned as he was next to pick.  
"I got Adam... And... Rock" he replied curtly.  
"At least I can show you how a real male lead performs" Adam said staring at his nails.  
Dev was chosen by Autumn and they got top 40. Cassie and the new Cheerio Annabelle were partnered much to their delight and got 'pop' whilst Dolly and Ella got country.  
"That's cool, I can play guitar" dolly smiled pushing her thick rimmed glasses up her nose.  
Will picked out the last genre "meaning Luke and Cyrus got... musicals"  
Both boys pulled a face and Ade stood up again "I demand a recount we all know all musical numbers go to me and Adam... And I'm not happy with my partner!"  
"What's changed their Ellen? You and Portia always fought last year... Just made for the amazing make-up sex" Cassie smugly replied causing Belle to snicker and Ade pulled a face.  
"We all know I'm ... I was Portia..." She mumbled before sitting down and apologizing to Jonah.

* * *

Adam and Dev were walking alongside Hayley who was smug.  
"See its fate, We all know Ade and I are end game"  
"Adrianna's got Jonah now Hayley, don't do that..." Dev warned  
Adam pulled away from his boyfriend "you did _not _just say that!" He asked in shock and Dev shrugged.  
"She was mine first!"  
"And then you left..." Dev reminded and looked at Adam apologetically "look... I've got practice... With Jonah... I'll see you later..." Before running off.  
"You will totally get her back, I saw her toner peaking through that oh-so dykeish tartan skirt she was wearing today" Adam nodded and linked his arm with Hayley "come over tonight, we can steal my dad's beer and get smashed, like old times"  
Hayley nodded "I've got rehearsal with Ade, and I know how she gets after a good brainstorming session she wriggled her eyebrows and Adam gagged "I'll be there after..." She winked before running off with a few soccer girls glad to see their captain was back.

* * *

Annabelle and Cassie were sat on the bleachers.  
"I won this competition last year and I have to beat Portia, Ellen and Lady Lopez..." She said and looked at Belle "And you Richie Bitch are not going to stop me from doing that... Understand? Or does daddy pay for that little brain of yours?"  
Belle rolled her eyes "Please, Bottle blonde, I may only be a freshman... But I eat fake, little anorexic bitches like you for breakfast, so back the fuck off me, before I get daddy to buy me that pathetic thing you call your life.. Okay?"  
Cassie was instantly taken aback by the girl's attitude but smirked as she liked the fire "so what do you propose we do?"  
"Marina and the diamonds, it's simple, we can go to my house after Cheerio's tonight, not like anyone's ever there" she said a tinge of sadness flashing across her face.

* * *

Adam walked into the choir room and spotted Finn.  
"I heard you and Jonah got Rock and I thought you might want some ad-"  
Adam cut Finn off abruptly "you don't think I have what it takes to be a male lead?"  
Finn shook his head "I never said that, I don't think you have what it takes to duet with Adrianna and make the crowd believe what you are singing"  
Adam stood there with his hands on his hips "Continue?"  
"Adam you remind me of Kurt, he is a lead, Kurt is a star, and he constantly had to fight everyone in this club and prove himself..." He trailed off "Rachel and I got most duets, because people believed we were in love, are in love" he smiled dopeily "the audience love having a couple to root for, and we were that couple.. _but _saying that... You will just have the opportunity to have more solos now... You just have to prove to everyone, me and Mr Shue, and your fellow members that you can do it, even though we all know that you can" Adam tried to hide the smile as Finn continued  
"Hit me with your best shot" he shrugged before walking out of the choir room leaving a small pile of sheet music just in Adams view.

* * *

"So... Me and Luke got musicals and we found a cool bro song... So Here goes" Cyrus shrugged before he began playing an electrical guitar followed by Luke and Finn in the background banging on the drums as Cyrus began singing

(Cyrus – Bold/ Luke – Italics/ Both – Bold Italics)  
**  
Don't breathe too deep  
Don't think all day  
Dive into work  
Drive the other way  
That drip of hurt  
That pint of shame  
Goes away  
Just play the game  
You're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're living in America  
Leave your conscience at the tone  
And when you're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're what you own**

Cyrus was rocking out at the front of the stage before Luke walks over to him and shoves him forward with the top of his guitar

_The filmmaker cannot see  
_  
The boys turned to face each other as if about to argue singing to each other's faces, Cyrus stepping right into Luke's personal space before the boy shoved him back

**And the songwriter cannot hear  
**  
_Yet I see Mimi everywhere_

**Angel's voice is in my ear  
**  
_Just tighten those shoulders  
_**  
Just clench your jaw till you frown  
**  
_Just don't let go  
_  
Both boys turned back to the audience as they stopped playing their guitars the instruments hanging loosely around the boys waists

_**Or you may drown  
You're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're living in America  
Where it's like the Twilight Zone  
And when you're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're what you own  
**_  
Both boys took their guitars off letting them the rest on the ground as they began pacing the stage

_**So I own not a notion  
I escape and ape content  
I don't own emotion - I rent  
**_  
**What was it about that night**  
_What was it about that night_

_**Connection - in an isolating age  
**_**  
For once the shadows gave way to light**  
_For once the shadows gave way to light_  
_**For once I didn't disengage  
**_  
Cyrus walked off the stage singing right in front of Adam as if he was reaching out for him  
**  
Angel - I hear you - I hear it  
I see it - I see it  
My film!  
**  
_Mimi I see you - I see it  
I hear it - I hear it  
My song!_

Luke climbed up a piece of scaffolding that was set up on stage looking around for 'Mimi' as Cyrus made his way back up to the stage faking a call before pulling Luke of the prop  
**  
Alexi-Mark  
Call me a hypocrite  
I need to finish my own film  
I quit!  
**_**  
**__One song-glory  
Mimi  
Your eyes..._

_**Dying in America  
At the end of the millennium  
We're dying in America  
To come into our own  
And when you're dying in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're not alone  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**_

Both boys walked to the front of the stage singing out to their classmates picking up their guitars playing the rest of the song before finishing on a loud note echoing throughout the audience.

* * *

Belle and Cassie stood on stage in matching outfits that consisted of a 50s style dress covered in tiny broken hearts flanked by Cheerio's. When a beat began playing a Cheerio held up a huge card with a number one

(Cassie – Bold/Belle-Italics/ Both – Bold Italics)  
**  
Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run**

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you  
_  
As Belle began singing another Cheerio held up a number two, as the group began circling the girls enclosing them as the chorus began so all you could hear was the girls voices  
_**  
This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you**_

The group spilt and began moving in a robotic fashion all hitting the same moves as the beat changed, going from their heads and working their way down their bodies in a provocative manner

_**How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!  
Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.**_

By the time the chorus finished Cassie was in the audience, all over Cyrus whilst belle was teasing Finn who was still at the drum set.

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
_**  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more  
**  
Cassie quickly leaned in to kiss her boyfriend before pulling away and winking running back up the stage as her and Belle joined in with the robotic choreography.

_**This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you**_

**_How to be a heartbreaker_**  
**_Boys they like the look of danger_**  
**_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_**  
**_Singing I lo-lo-love you_**  
**_At least I think I do!_**

**_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._**

All the Cheerio's on stage stood still in a pose as Cassie and Belle walked around moving them like mannequins to look sexier as they sung  
_**  
Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
In two, so it's better to be fake  
Can't risk losing love again babe.**_

_**This is how to be a heartbreaker**_  
_**Boys they like a little danger**_  
_**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**_  
_**Singing I lo-lo-love you**_

_**How to be a heartbreaker**_  
_**Boys they like the look of danger**_  
_**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**_  
_**Singing I lo-lo-love you**_

_**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.**_  
_**At least I think I do!**_

They all joined in at the chorus again before dropping to the floor at the end of the song leaving the two singers stood in the middle.

* * *

Will and Finn stood on the stage "After those two great performances you all have to get your competition hats on if you want to win."  
Ade glared at Hayley across the auditorium before getting up and storming out.

* * *

Sitting in Ade's bedroom the girls were silent "So... Hip Hop..." Hayley broke the cold silence and Ade's eyes snapped up.  
"You left..." She whispered before shaking her head "I don't twerk" she air quoted "I'm not Miley Cyrus".  
"I've got a good song, I just don't want your little meat head to read into it..." Hayley replied "you just have to trust me Ade..." She sat on Ade's bed and took the girls hand "please just trust me..."  
And just like that the two girls began working together like old times.

* * *

Adam had enlisted the help of Finn, Luke and Cyrus for his and Jonah's duet. The Head Cheerio walked on stage in a pair of cut up skinny jeans, and a tight black v-neck t-shirt; he'd even gone as far as wearing a bit of guyliner; much to Ade's happiness. Jonah walked on stage in his everyday clothes, a white t-shirt, letterman jacket and a pair of jeans. Adam rolled his eyes at the boys lack of costume before turning to Finn. "Hit it Franken-teen"

(Adam- Italics/Jonah-Bold/Both- Bold Italics)

_You're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it  
_  
Adam walked over to Jonah pushing him slightly as he sung, trying to provoke the Jock. He smirked when the boy didn't respond, as he put up his fists when he sang the final line shocked when Jonah walked back toward his, pushing Adam to the opposite side of the stage his own fists raised.

**Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away  
**

Adam watched as the boy fought back in the sound, neither of them actually having rehearsed it together, or with any said choreography. Adam held his hand out to stop the boy, teasing him by waving his finger in the Jock's face as if he was a child

_You come on with the come on, you don't fight fair  
That's okay, see if I care__**  
**_**Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I get right back on my feet again  
**

Both boys looked at each other before walking toward the audience; jabbing and hooking at the air as they sung in unison, not sounding that bad, much to Adam's dismay of the Jock not being leading man material.

_**Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away  
**_  
**Well, you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
**_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place_

For the last chorus the made their way to opposite sides of the stage before walking toward the other again, jabbing and punching the air until they were close enough to duck and cover from the others fists._  
__**  
Hit me with your best shot, c'mon!  
Hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away**_

**_Hit me with your best shot_**  
**_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_**  
**_Hit me with your best shot_**  
**_Fire away_**

* * *

Ade and Hayley sat on opposite sides of a couch that was in centre stage, staring at each other as the piano began chiming throughout the auditorium where Hayley stood up the lights fading as Ade picked up a magazine and read it, a single spot light on Hayley

(Hayley-Bold/Ade-Italics/Both-Bold Italics)

**When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay  
'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight  
I told my mom tears rushing down my face  
She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k tripping,"**

Hayley smirked and winked at Autumn in the audience at the mention of loving girls

**Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?**  
**Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.**  
**I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"**  
**A preconceived idea of what it all meant**  
**For those that liked the same sex**  
**Had the characteristics**  
**The right wing conservatives think it's a decision**  
**And you can be cured with some treatment and religion**  
**Man made rewiring of a predisposition**  
**Playing god, aw nah here we go**  
**America the brave still fears what we don't know**  
**And god loves all his children, is somehow forgotten**  
**But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago**  
**I don't know**

Jonah stood there watching the scene, the tension between the two girls, Jealousy bubbling inside him before Ade's voice lit up the stage, as the lights raised back up on the stage, the diva now stood up leaning on the couch.

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to_

Ade bit her lip, realising what the song suddenly meant, but she kept singing, because deep down she knew, that the words she singing, were the truth

_I can't change_  
_Even if I try_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
_My love_  
_My love_  
_My love_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_

Adam watched proudly as both girls smiled softly each other, performing like old times as he linked fingers with Dev squeezing his hand, the song meaning a lot to both the boys, since it was about gay pride.  
Cyrus wrapped his arm around Cassie "you keep me warm" he mumbled as Ade sung kissing her head gently.

**If I was gay, I would think hip hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately  
"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
We become so numb to what we're saying  
A culture founded from oppression  
Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board  
A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it**

Mr Shue looked at Finn and they both smiled sadly remembering what happened to David in their senior year, proud of the song the girls had chosen as it spoke out to them, sending a message. Ade on stage sitting on the couch again 'reading' on her phone before she dropped it into her lap her face flashing with heartbreak.  
**  
Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins  
It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!  
Live on and be yourself  
When I was at church they taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed  
That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned  
When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same, but that's not important  
No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it  
**  
Ade looked over at Hayley who had walked to the front of the stage as she was rapping her eyes only landing on the brunette behind her holding a hand out to the girl, Ade smiled shyly and took the girls hand as she was spun into her

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
_  
Luke smiled standing up he quickly reached into his pocket grabbing his cell phone and holding it in the air, waving it slowly, quickly followed by Adam then Dev who held hands up in the air proudly moving in time with the girls singing.  
**  
We press play, don't press pause  
Progress, march on  
With the veil over our eyes  
We turn our back on the cause  
Till the day that my uncles can be united by law  
When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law is gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever god you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear  
Underneath it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up  
**  
By the end of Hayley's verse the whole club was on their feet waving their cell phones or clapping, or holding their loved one  
All minus one.

Ade pulled away from Hayley singing to her as the taller brunette walked behind the girl wrapping her arms around the girls waist holding her, causing Ade to smile, singing the final chorus to Hayley, the girl joining in with her.

_**And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
I can't change  
Even if I try  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
**__Love is patient  
Love is kind  
Love is patient  
Love is kind_**  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
**_Love is patient_  
**(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
**_Love is kind  
_**(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
**_Love is patient_  
**(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
**_Love is kind_  
**(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
**_Love is patient_  
**(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
**_Love is kind_  
**(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
**_Love is patient  
Love is kind_

* * *

The girls stood at each other staring, neither one saying anything until Adrianna broke the silence her voice light and happy  
"We... We won..." Ade smiled "Hales... We won..." She ran over to the soccer captain and held her in a familiar, safe hold, she pulled away realising what she'd done and they both locked eyes again, waiting, once more, until finally Hayley brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, her arms snaking to hold Ade's waist pulling her closer as the smaller girl reciprocated the action. Just as quickly as it all had happened it was over as Ade pulled away her eyes brimming with tears "No... I told ... I told you!" She whispered her voice cracking before she ran off stage. Hayley stood on stage alone, dumbfounded as she watched the love of her life run away from her, exactly the same as how she ran off months prior.

However, Hayley wasn't alone, In the back in the audience a tall, lone, male figure stood watching, scowling at the girl on stage and just above him, on a familiar balcony, was a Head Cheerio hatching a plan.  
Some things never change.


End file.
